


Phoenix and Albatross

by sophiesarrow



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiesarrow/pseuds/sophiesarrow
Summary: A fairytale happening in real life





	1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, there was a princess. Well, not princess, more like a rebellion hiding really well in a young woman's body.  
She was the youngest daughter in her family, the one with the wildest dreams, the most colorful soul everyone has ever seen. They thought she was weird, the crazy one, because she wanted to do things differently, in her own way. But there was something holding her back, a force she couldn't really acknowledge. She wanted to fly, to see the entire world, but she couldn't, not alone anyway.  
Her name was Sanem, and her life was about to change drastically. 

**********

Once upon a time, there was a prince. A rascal, handsome, wandering man. The oldest one in the family, the one who couldn't stay in one place for long.  
He was travelling all around the world, loving the nature, the sea, the mountains, the animals more than he would ever love most of the people around him. He thought he was fine on his own, an albatross, loving the freedom he had, but at the same time looking unconsciously for something he didn't know he was missing.  
He couldn't understand that an albatross, yes loves it's freedom, but it always shares it with his other half.  
His name was Can, and his life would never be the same again.

**********

Once upon a time, the princess and the rascal met. Once upon a time, a kiss was enough to change the world they both knew until now.

Our princess found her voice, found the courage she needed to slowly follow her dreams, to follow her hearts will. And she desperately wanted to find her albatross.  
That man who kissed her and woke her up. The man that she never saw, and yet felt so many things about him.  
But like in every fairytale, there are always the bad guys who want to steal the happy ending of the heroes. 

Our prince on the other hand, well let's just say, changed the whole perspective he had about his life so far. Suddenly he had a purpose he never had before.  
He had to find that girl he kissed, the one with such a unique flower smell, he couldn't forget even if he wanted to. And he tried, he really did, but failed miserably. He had to find the one person who excited him, more than everything he had ever encounter before. But life had other plans. 

**********

Once upon a time, they found each other. They found what they were looking for in their lives in each other. Sanem found the wind her wings needed to fly, be who and what she was destined to be. A better version of herself. A version who isn't afraid to express herself, who is ready to fight for what or who she wants.  
A power that uplifted her, a strength that she already possessed but didn't trust herself enough to use it.

Can learned the most valuable lesson this life could ever give him. Home is not a place. Home is a person. Home is where your heart is free even though you never really change the place you stay. Where you feel peace, serenity and calmness. Home is where your heart is happy and full because the person next to you, your person, laughs and it's the best sound you've ever heard. Second best if you count the heartbeat that you hear every time you lay on their chest.  
Our albatross found his home at last, a golden cage which doesn't feel like a cage at all. A home that he would never have the ability to leave.  
A home where he was feeling free, more free than he ever felt before.

********** 

Once upon a time, an albatross and his phoenix found each other. No one could ever separate them, nothing would get in their way.  
They had each other and that's all that mattered to them.  
He made her feel happy, confident, the strongest woman on this earth.  
She made him feel vulnerable but at the same time he never felt more powerful, because she was there with him.

Once upon a time a fairytale-like love was born out of nowhere, a love that would never really change, no matter the circumstances.


	2. Meant to be

Sanem

Fate. Kismet. Universe. Call it whatever you want. She was sure someone or something was messing with her. There was no way he couldn't remember her. She was his everything, his heart, his breath, his reason to live. How can he look at her like this, like she is a stranger?

Her prince, her kötü kral, has forgotten about her. One second was enough. One second and her life as she knew it was over. She has to deal with a dragon again, one that she never thought she would ever need to face. And this one scared her the more than the previous ones. She never had to face something this big without him by her side. Even when they fought, even when he was angry at her he was always there for her. Always. The one time he wasn't there she ended up in the hospital. Now what she had in front of her was her love, looking at her with empty stare and an empty heart.

How on earth would she deal with this?

******

Can

Who is she? The one who's looking at him lovingly, with those beautiful brown eyes of hers? And, mainly why he couldn't remember her? If she is so important to him as they say, why can't he place her anywhere in his life? These questions tormented his head for days. Yes, he could see that she's attractive, beautiful, full of life, determined to get him to remember her, but he couldn't believe it. Him. A man who loved his freedom more than anything in his life, he settled in, stayed in one place for a woman? That doesn't sound like him at all.

And then she gives him her book. A book that's solely him, through her eyes, through her lenses. Just like he photographs everything, she does the same thing with her writing. The problem is he can't feel that this is him. Yes, he is attracted to her, he can see the appeal and after he finishes the book he understands why he would fall in love with her but... he couldn't remember a thing. Every memory flash confused him even more. He was a walking mess trying to remember a life that was so strange to him...

******

Sanem

Her head was spinning. She had so many ideas of what she should do to get him to remember. Panic arouse at the thought that he would never remember. She took him to all the places that they've been, said all the words that may trigger his memory. Nothing happened. Still the same blank stare, a stare that she grow to hate. Even he scent, their scent, didn't work. She was getting frustrated, losing her patience slowly, running out of ideas.

Until one day...

******

Can

His brain may not remember, but his heart started filling again with thoughts of this strange girl. She never gave up on him, even when he was being harsh with her, she never left his side, continue to fight for him. The way she looked at him, full of love, it's something he never experienced before. Her appearance helped of course. She alternates from looking like a princess in a fairytale to looking like she jumped out of a tomboy photo shoot. She is always so beautiful, sweet, gorgeous. He didn't understood how it happened. One day he woke up with her in his thoughts. And he decided to try. Try to see if he can win her without his memories. A disadvantage of course, but she was worth the effort.

******

Sanem

And then something changed. He was being attentive, caring, asking her more about her life. Sometimes she got carried away, forgetting what happened, she was talking with her Can again. But then she remembers that he's not him, not yet. She's backing off, holding herself back from unfolding. At least she tried to do so.

When he's looking at her with his beautiful eyes she just doesn't have to power to resist, she melts. Eyes filled with joy, happiness, love? Is that it? Is he falling in love with her again? Sometimes his eyes darken, he looks at her like he will eat her alive, like she is his favorite chocolate and he hadn't had any in years...

Could it be? Could they be together even if he couldn't remember everything they lived, everything that happened this far?


	3. First times for a second time

Sanem

She came to a really important conclusion. It doesn't matter if he has his memories or not. All that matters is that he is alive.   
As long as he's by her side, she's happy.  
As long as her eyes can meet his, she can continue breathing.  
As long as she can be in his arms, listening to his heartbeat, she has a reason to wake up every morning.   
She is ready to fight everyone and everything to keep them together. Even if that means fighting against him, and his stubbornness.

******

Can

He's warming up to the idea that she was, is and always will be his love. That no matter what happens he can't shake her, that he is doomed to fall for her every time, in every universe. She's his soul mate, and that won't change even if the whole world conspires against them. When she looks at him he feels a warmth in his heart, a feeling unlike anything else. She smiles and his whole world lights up. Those things make him wonder. Was it like that in the two years he's missing? Those were the feelings he was feeling back then? How can he forget such strong emotions? And more importantly what does he have to do to get these memories back?

******

Sanem

They danced again, but this time it was different. His hands were softer on her back but at the same time more demanding. It's like he's trying to bring her as close as humanly possible by grabbing her by her waist with his hands digging pleasantly painfully in her skin. Her skin burning in the places he is touching her, her brain unable to understand how they got here. One moment he was declaring that he would give up trying, making her furious to her core, and now he's like a whole different person. She couldn't help but wonder what changed. 

******

Can

Suddenly he couldn't get her close enough to him. He needs every inch of his body to be touching every inch of hers.   
It was a primitive urge, an instinct if you want, coming from the depths of his soul. He wants to make sure that she will understand what he wants to say to her without actually using a single word. He can't trust himself uttering these words. Mainly because he doesn't know what are the right words. Secondly because he is scared. Scared that when he will start talking, the magic bubble they are in right now will burst. Scared that she will back off, she'll try to shell herself again. He wants her to realize that he needs her more than the air itself, but he is scared, terrified of her reaction.

******

Sanem

She's feeling everything. Every move, every breath, every touch.   
He is everywhere. In every beat of her heart, in the oxygen that's burning her lungs. The scent of his that drove her crazy ever since they met... It's too much for her to handle.   
She feels like he's touching her for the first time, which she knows it's absurd, but she can't explain it otherwise. Even the way he looks at her changed. Like he's seeing her for the first time which, again, she knows it doesn't make any sense. There's something different, something changed. Is he remembering? That's why he stares at her like she hung the moon and the stars in his sky? Like he holds the most precious cargo? She's scared to ask... More likely she's scared of his answer... More precisely she's petrified of what her reaction will be to the answers she will get...

And then someone breaks the silence....


	4. Promises

They speak at the same time, saying each other name.

"Can"

"Sanem"

They laugh simultaneously, out of awkwardness, out of embarrassment, they don't really know.

All Sanem had in mind was to tell him what she was feeling all this time. Her real feelings, not the masked ones, thoughts that she managed to hide relatively well ever since he woke up. The ones that she was afraid to admit even to herself.

Can, on the other hand, didn't really had a plan on what to say. His head was scrambled these days anyway... The one certainty is that he realized he can't afford to lose her. That he would do anything in his powers to win her back, including "sabotaging" their jet ski. He may not know what to say but he knows he needs time alone with her. So he lets her talk first.

She gathers all the courage she has inside her and starts talking.

" I know that I've been inconsistent these past days but it was because I didn't know how to react. I tried to remind you everything by talking to you, taking you to our places, even the ones that I knew would hurt me to back to. I gave you my book to read because it had a really big importance to you. I know you don't remember this but once when you thought I was sleeping you told me that you couldn't finish it because you were reading every page a thousand times."

"Sanem..." Can tries to cut her speech but she doesn't let him. Instead his hands press her skin even more.

"Please let me finish this. I was trying with everything that I had in me to get you to remember me, us. But I lost my path along the way. What really matters is that you are alive Can Divit. With or without your memories you are here. I get to hold you, look at you, feel your heartbeat. I know that you may not remember soon or even never, but that will never change the way you make me feel. The year you were gone..." tears fill her eyes, she's trying to compose herself. She needs to finish what she started. Can moves his hand from her back to caress her face, wipe a tear she didn't realized was there, but he didn't say anything.

"The year you were gone I wasn't feeling anything. Then out of nowhere you show up and life gets its color back. I was smiling, a genuine smile that was so natural. I tried to push you back, afraid that you will leave me again, I couldn't go through this again. Somehow you managed to convince me that you would never abandon me again. That you came back to stay. You fought for me, you proved me wrong, and you waited from me until I was ready. So I'm going to do the same thing with you."

Her words hit him hard. He knew that they were in love, he read it in her book, everyone around him told him so, but he never understood the depth of their feelings. How much she was affected by him and him by her. He finally understood why he changed his whole lifestyle for this woman. The way her eyes look at him right now, full of moist and love tells him everything he needs to know. He felt like a fool for not practicing what he would say, but even if he was prepared he would never be able to have the right response to her words.

"Sanem... my Sanem..." He couldn't recognize his own voice. He couldn't say anything else... And then she smiles at him and miraculously he found exactly what he needed to say.

"I may not remember how I felt, what I felt, all I know right now is that having you in my arms makes me the happiest person on this earth. I don't need anything else. And if I have to walk this hell to remember you then so be it. You worth every single pain and suffering, as long as you promise me that I don't see these eyes cry because of sadness again.

His voice low, deep, it did things to her stomach, turns her into a pile of goo. She can't trust her knees to hold her, thank God he is holding her that tight. She tangles her fingers in his hair, enjoying the feeling and he lets out a small moan when her fingers dig deeper. She gets closer. Lifting on her tiptoes, to meet his eyes. Eyes thirsty, looking at her lips with such a vigorous power. Butterflies waking up she tries to maintain eye contact, a really hard task.

Can stays still. He is waiting for her to make a move, he's afraid she will stop, like she did a few hours ago when he tried to kiss her. He decided to follow her lead, her pace. She closes the distance between them even more and when their lips are almost touching she whispers " I promise."


	5. And everything comes back

***Things get a little hot and heavy there. Or my take on what should have happened on that beach.***

She kisses him. She couldn't control herself. Later she would blame the wine they -mainly her- consumed. Or the way he was holding her so close to him, how his body felt to her almost naked skin, the unreal gorgeous face of his.

But that specific moment everything seemed perfect. They were alone, together in a place no one can reach them, no one can interrupt them.

Can kisses her back. Slowly in the beginning, cautiously, testing her limits. She tastes so damn good, he is one hundred percent sure he would never get bored kissing her for the rest of his life. He dips his head a little to have a better angle for the kiss, and pulls her even closer than before.

Her hands roaming through his back, feeling his muscles under his shirt. Those straight muscles that she used to watch and admire from afar. Suddenly she couldn't touch enough of him, of his skin. She leads her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and starts to pull it up until her hands touched his abs. He growls into her mouth as she continues removing his shirt. He lets her go unwillingly, to finish what she started and the moment his flannel is out of the way, he grabs her face to kiss her again. A kiss so deep, so fierce. She opens her mouth welcoming his tongue in and dives her fingers to his shoulders. Can starts moving them to their improvised bed he himself made a few hour ago without knowing what will happen next.

Sanem had other plans though. She starts lowering herself dragging him with her until she was laying on the sand, by the fire. They stop kissing for a minute, their breaths uneven from the lack of oxygen. He stares in her eyes and it's like he can stare at her bare soul. She was feeling too much, it was unbearable, so she did what came first in her mind. She tangles her hands on his hair pulling him down to kiss him.

He obliges happily but after a hot minute his lips start trailing kisses to her dimples, her cheeks, her jaw line until he reached her left ear. He whispers her name like a pray, like it's the only thing that keeps him sane at the moment, and then he starts nibbling her lobe. She feels dizzy, like whatever he is doing is too much and the same time too little. Her train of thought stops when she feels his beard trailing down her neck and his lips really close to her pulse point. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she sees stars forming behind her closed eye lids.

Can alternates from smelling her divine perfume combined with the scent the sea left on her skin, to kissing her neck taking away all the salt that was left on her skin. Sanem's fingers on his head lead him lower, to her collar bone and he is about to lose his mind. He can't get enough of her, she's his everything. He can feel it not only in his heart but also in his mind. He leaves soft kisses all over her exposed skin and she feels like she's wearing way too many clothes. Her hands leave his head for a moment to remove the kimono she's wearing, while Can kisses her newly exposed skin. She still feels overdressed, even though she only wears her swimsuit now. His hands start to travel to her entire body. From her arms, to her waist, to her hips. When he touches the part of her belly that isn't covered she takes a sharp breath, when his fingers scrape her chest she feels like she will faint from the pleasure. Her hands can't stay in one place. They aremoving from his chest, to his torso, to his abs, to his back. She loves thefeeling of his skin in her fingertips, how he reacts to her touch. She couldn'tget enough and since her mouth was otherwise occupied...

All this time his lips never left hers, savoring their shape,enjoying her taste, but suddenly he freezes. He stops kissing her, looks her in the eyes and all he says is "Sanem..."

********************

She wakes up the next morning with a familiar feeling, a sense of belonging. She opens her eyes and sees the man that means everything to her, to stare at her with his sleepy eyes. She jumps, confused at what brought them to this stage, until the memories from last night start float her brain. His good morning to her it's way too soft as she tries to put the pieces together. She asks him what happened last night, pretending not knowing what went down, although she already knew.

Can being the perfect gentleman said that she had too much to drink so he lead her to bed and she fell asleep in his chest. He mentions only their dance. He doesn't say anything about their make out by the fire, or the fact that he remembered everything last night. He just watches her, his girl, his other half, walking down to the sea in order to wake up, and tries to find a way to tell her that they can go to that world tour they've been planning.


	6. Artemis and Orion

When they returned he dropped her off to her parent's house. She mumbles something like "...they called... they want to see me..." and she was out of the car with a simple bye.

In their way home he was trying to figure out who to enlist to help him make his plan happen. He realizes that he needed a group of people so Sanem wouldn't suspect anything. Can goes back to the agency, not to work of course, but to set things in motion. When he arrives he spots Deren with her heels on fire bossing everyone around, including him. He grabs her hand and leads them to his office and when she is about to complain he tells her everything... After the initial shock and the necessary hugs she starts planning everything he told her in her own unique way. Muzo and CeyCey had to be next because they were the only ones who could trick Sanem into coming where she was supposed to be. Muzo was smiling extremely wide while listening carefully. CeyCey on the other hand... Let's just say that Can's office has never been this clean... When his panic attack settled down a little he gets himself busy by screaming to the owner of the flower shop while Muzo was already gone to get Sanem.

If someone told him two years ago that these people would become his family he would simple laugh at their faces. Now he relays one of the most important moments of his life in their hands

************

Sanem all this time freaks out at her childhood room trying to make sense, burning her brain from thinking. She didn't say anything to anyone. Just that she won't go to the company for a few days and that she will help her dad with their store "like the old times." They don't disagree with her considering how she must be feeling after everything.

She was alone in the store editing some parts of her book, when Muzo stormed in.

"I need your help Sanem. It's urgent."

"I'm not coming back to the agency Muzo. I'll focus on finishing my book first. It's not like anyone would notice that I'm gone."

Her bitter answer doesn't go unnoticed and if he wasn't there on a mission he would sit her down and talk some sense into her. But that would be Can's job at the end of the day.

"No, nothing like that!! I met this girl, she's a ballerina. She performs tonight, and she invited me to her show. The problem is that i don't know what kind of gifts you buy for these occasions."

Her smile was genuine and she agrees on helping him. They scout the stores Buying flowers, chocolates, all the kinds of cards so they could decide later, and everything else Sanem likes. Until CeyCey calls him and he tells her that he needs to leave urgently.

She doesn't notice it at first but she is close to one of their places. The rocks by the sea. She decides to walk, to think, enjoying the silence. After a couple of minutes she feels those familiar hands around her waist and her breath is caught to her throat. She turns around still in his arms. What she sees in his eyes confuses her but she stays still. Her hands on his chest, in fists, while she tries to process the fact that he is really there. With one hand still in her waist he places the other to her chin, lifting her face, as he begins to caress her cheeks, her jawline, reminding her vividly how he kissed her in those places last night. 

Last night. She would swear it was ages ago. She missed him and his touch even if she woke up in his arms hours ago.

Can still looks at her like she isn't real. Like she is the miracle he needed in his life. Her beautiful eyes and the confusion in them... How could he not remember her? How didn't he melt when she touched him? He knows she won't say a word so he takes initiative.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asks like it's the most natural thing to say to a woman who he couldn't remember. Sanem doesn't trust herself to speak so she just nods. He leads them to his car and starts driving.

************

They don't speak a word during the ride until she slips and starts talking to her inner voice.

"Let's just hope he won't take me to a forest or something. There could be bears out there."

He lets out a laugh and she knows she said it out loud. Silence falls again between them. They exchange looks like they always do but that's all the communication they have. Somehow, as always, that's enough for both of them.

The car stops at the opera house. She stares at her surroundings confused and he smiles, a smirk that brings the butterflies to life.

"No bears here, I wouldn't risk getting hit by a wood stick again. Not today at least."

She's speechless. That wasn't in her book. That could only mean one thing. He remembered! He takes her hand and leads them inside. To the D-2 hall, where everything began. When they walk in she sees all the things they bought hours ago. The entire room filled with the flowers she chose, her favorite chocolate fills an entire table in the shape of a heart and in the middle of it a small box. And then the screen lights up with stars in the night sky and the Orion constellation. She turns to look at Can only to find him in one knee with the small box in his hands. A box that seems a lot smaller now that he's holding it.

"I know that you've been though a lot these past two months. And I know I was the cause of that, again. But I guess my brain decided that it wanted a break from the past year that we were apart. The truth is I couldn't handle the fact that you ended up in a hospital because of me. I didn't care what would happen to me when I left but the thought of you suffering because of me... it was and still is unbearable."

Tears filled her eyes. Her Can, Her love was back. Before she is able to process all that he opens the box he's holding. Inside there was a delicate ring with one small diamond in the center of it. 

"I know that you don't want to remove the moonstone ring from your necklace so I thought to buy a new one. Take it as a new beginning, if you want."

She is definitely crying right now. She can feel tears streaming down her face.

"Sanem Aydin. Moon of my life. My guardian angel. Without you I'm a half man. I don't know how I managed to live my life without you all these years and I certainly don't want to know how it's to spent the rest of my years without you. Sanem Aydin will you do me the honor to become Sanem Divit? Will you marry me my love?"

Through her tears, the emotions that filled her soul, her heart, her mind she managed to outer a whisper "Yes, the answer to that question is always yes!" Before she knew it she was in his arms and he was spinning them around. His laugh warming her soul and her heart. He stops and steps back a little so he can put the ring to her finger, and then he kisses her.

"Now we should do this officially for the sake of your parents."

She laughs, places her head on his chest and she feels like she is home.

"I'm thinking of keeping my surname Can. I'm a famous author after all. But I will consider hyphenation."

And at that moment he is the happiest person that ever walked on this earth.


	7. Losing control

**Things get a little heated there, i couldn't help it **

They return home later that night. He was in the cloud 9 watching her smile, and how it got wider every single time she was looking at her ring. She was kissing him in every chance she got, she was singing, dancing and he got carried away with her. He even caught himself singing without realizing it.

They planned to tell her parents about the proposal and this time they would do it right, traditionally. Sanem kissed him goodnight and left with a jumping stride, radiating happiness. Can was left alone with his thoughts. One of the most important; who would ask for her hand in the ceremony.

With his dad gone again, his mother being... his mother, there was only one person he could think of. Impatiently he went knocking on Mihriban's door. She accepted with tears in her eyes and she said she would be honored, after of course she hugged him for five minutes solid.

******

They are on their way to Sanem's house. Flowers and all on the backseat of his car, everything organized to the detail. He's a little nervous, he has to admit. Traditions aren't his strong suit.

The moment she opens the door everything disappears from his head, all he can see is Sanem. God, how lucky he is that this woman fell in love with him. She is gorgeous, beautiful, words fail to describe. She has her hair down in almost waves, her face shinning with joy. Her dress, man he could swear she wants him dead. Yellow, silk, hugging every curve of her body so perfectly, with heels that make her legs... He had to stop his thoughts before he would do something crazy... Instead he focused himself on greeting everyone and took his place as his future wife is preparing their coffees.

Sanem never really understood how they got engaged. One moment she's in their kitchen making their coffees and the other her sister tells her that her father gave her already. Nihat puts the rings on their finger and it's over. She didn't even have time to get emotional over the fact that she indeed engaged to be married to her albatross. Can seems also stunned on how fast the whole thing was over. All he wanted was to hold Sanem in his arms and never let go

"A happy ending at last" he said.

"A happy beginning Can" she said correcting him.

And she is right. They are just beginning their beautiful journey in their joint life, where no one and anything can separate them.

******

At some point during the night everyone scatter around the house, different discussions happening at the same time. The attention drawn away from them. Sanem takes his hand and leads them to her room. He sits on her bed and she sits on his lap. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. He bends his head to rest it against her shoulder and closes his eyes. He's where he belongs, hearing her heart beat, smelling that magnificent scent of hers.

All this time they don't say a word. Her hands travelling from his back, to his hair, and in the end on his face. He lifts his head to look at her, his personal paradise. She holds his face and bents down to kiss him. First his cheek, then his dimple, and then his lips. He tastes heaven and hell at the same time. How can she be so innocent and in the same time so infuriating hot? And she is his, all his.

He wraps one of his arms around her tighter and brings the other to her neck. This time she's the one who deepens the kiss. She bends her head and he follows her gladly. They kiss slowly, savoring the moment. He can't get enough of her. Can moves his head a little and opens his mouth to get her bottom lips between his teeth. She moans in his mouth and she pushes herself holding on to his shoulders and straddles him, cursing on how tight her dress is. A dress that's now a yellow pool of fabric around her hips.

Can's hands roaming all over her body, from her shoulders to her back to her waist only to settle on her hips. Hips that started moving causing him to see stars. His pants are getting a little too tight, he feels like he would explode any minute now, and she keeps doing those moves of hers that drive him crazy.He can't take it anymore. With a sudden move he grabs her by her waist, lifts her and lays her on the bed with him on the top. And all that without breaking their kiss.

The thought of someone walking in on them, never really cross her mind. He is everywhere. His kiss is getting harder and more intense, she can barely breathe but that is the last thing she is can think right now. All she can focus is how his hands feel, through the thin fabric, on her skin. How his tongue explores her mouth. Her hands travel to his chest, where his vest is, to remove it. It falls on the floor and she begins to unbutton his shirt. His hand travels slowly to her naked hip, caressing the sensitive area, and he pulls her leg towards his back. She sees firework exploding from the new position. He stops kissing her and he nuzzles her neck, smelling, kissing, sucking on her pulse point near her collarbone.

Her hands lose their rhythm and he pulls them above her head tangling their fingers together to hold her still as he travels to her breast. She feels like she will explode when his lips kiss a sensitive spot almost above her nipple that she didn't even know she had, his beard doing wonders in her soft skin. Her breath coming out so short, she felt dizzy.

And then the bubble bursts. She can hear someone calling her name but she couldn't care less at the moment. And then she hears footsteps approaching her room.


	8. Losing control part 2

**Continuing from the previous chapter. Steamy things are happening.**

He is hearing someone calling Sanem's name and his, but he had better things to do. Like kissing, sucking, biting her soft skin over her breast. Sanem tries to push his head away with her hands but instead she ends up tangling her fingers into his hair and pulls his lips to hers. They hear a knock on the door and Mihriban's voice calling them.

She freezes under his hands as his head turns to look at the door. Thank God she waits for them to answer instead of bursting in, like her parent would probably do. She pushes herself to her elbows but Can doesn't move away from her. On the contrary he's moving himself lower on her bed. She thought he was going to hide, something extremely odd considering they just got engaged and they had every right to be alone. Not doing of course what they were about to do, but still.

What he says and does next though catches her by surprise.

"We'll be there in five minutes Mihriban abla. Just give me five minutes and then we can leave."

The last word comes out weird because he said it while he was snuggling her inner thigh. Her eyes turn inside her head as she feels his beard scrapping through her skin. She falls back, her arms suddenly can't hold her weight. She fails miserably to make an actual sentence to stop him. Every attempt starts with "Can..." but all she can do after that is to moan.

If his hands can do wonders to her mind and her body, his mouth and tongue can do miracles. One moment she was worried that they will get caught and the other she couldn't care less.

Can feels like he entered the heaven itself. He loves how her neck smells because of her creams but he finds out that the scent of her entire body can drive him insane. He alternates from kissing her thigh, to licking the area he just bite. Her response to his actions makes him want to do this forever. But unfortunately had a timeline...

He opens her legs wider to have better access, and he dives his head to her core. Her hips thrust the moment his lips touch her clit and she feels like she will faint from pleasure. Can tilts his head and decides to test her. He uses his tongue at first and the moan she lets out is enough for him to continue. With one quick move her underwear is out of his way and his lips start assaulting her. She feels something weird in her lower belly. He keeps kissing her everywhere but where she wanted, no scratch that, where she desperately needed him to. Her fingers are already in his hair so she uses them to move his head where she needs him to be. He lets out a small laugh and she shivers. He continues torturing her, his mouth, tongue and teeth teasing her. His pace alternates from quick to slow and she swears she will kill him. 

She's about to scream from frustration when she feels his fingers touching her. She arches her back and he puts his other hand to her chest to keep her still. As his fingers dive inside her slowly while his mouth still works his magic she becomes undone. She tries to stop her screams but Can is relentless. He keeps doing whatever it is he is doing and all she can do is squirm in his hands. Her breath uneven, her eyes shut and then fireworks behind her closed eyelids. She grabs his shoulders trying to stabilize herself, squishing really hard. 

She melts in his hands, by his hands. She feels like she's flying. Euphoria. That's the word she was looking for. If she knew that's how it felt... She grabs his face and kisses him vigorously. She can taste herself in his lips. It's oddly arousing. He pulls back, looks at her and all she can say is "I love you so much"

"You are the best thing that has ever happened in my entire life" he says with his voice dark with desire.

"I hate that I have to leave you now but..."

"I understand" she replies coyly "I wish you could stay, but I understand."

Can goes back to the living room while Sanem changes her clothes. Her poor dress, ruined. She comes out in one of her athletic pants and a t-shirt and he has to restrain himself from pining her against a wall or any other surface for that matter.

She feels different, and when her mother notices that shine on her face she responds that she is extremely happy that everything went alright. She's not sure if she was convincing but at least the questions stopped.

Suffice to say that she didn't sleep that night. Half of it she spend it thinking about Can and all the things he did to her, repeating everything in her mind, and the other half they were talking with messages and calls. She has never been this happy.

******

Wedding preparation went by fast. And so the wedding day. They were both in tears. He looked at her lovestrucked, like she is his personal miracle. And in reality that's exactly how Can felt, like his life finally got the meaning he was looking for.

Sanem was speechless. He looked so handsome, her prince charming, in his albatross costume. She kept asking herself, wondering how this man could love her so unconditionally, so powerful, so catholic. Like always, he managed to answer her unspoken questions with just one look, one smile, one touch. She is the luckiest woman in the world and nothing would change that.


	9. Surprise

They left almost immediately after the wedding and come back six months later. They were planning to travel a little longer but Sanem was feeling unwell the past few days. The minute they arrive to Istanbul even before they return home, he takes her to the hospital. Can's worries that she may caught a bacteria or something during their travels.

Sanem checks in with the doctor as Can passes around the hallway anxiously. This is taking way too long for his liking. Doctors come and go but not the doctor that met with them half an hour ago. He didn't inform anyone about their return but now he's regretting it. What if there's something wrong with his wife? His wife. He still can't believe that they got married. That she's forever his.

He hears his name and he turns around to face a nurse. He follows her since he doesn't have much of a choice. Sanem sits on a chair with a puzzled look on her face and his worry grows bigger. He sits across her and he takes her hands in his, looking at the doctor for answers.

"Mister Divit, we took our time Sanem because we needed a second opinion from an OB." the doctor said.

"And what did he say?" Can responds anxiously.

"Congratulations are in order Mr. Divit. Sanem is pregnant!"

Everything fades out. His brain repeating the same phrase again and again. He turns to look at Sanem and he sees her smiling wider than ever before. She takes his face into her hands and says "You are going to be a dad baby."

He shakes his head, trying to realize, to process what he's experiencing right now. With a sudden move he jumps from his chair, grabs Sanem in his arms and lifts her around. Mere seconds in he realizes what he's doing, sets her down carefully and starts asking the doctor questions in a frantic pace. She patiently answers everything and consults them to visit a gynecologist to follow her pregnancy. They leave the office in bliss. Sanem is not even allowed to carry her own bag, she doesn't get to open the taxi door, or to do anything for that matter, but sit and relax. They arrive to their home where they decide to not say the news about the pregnancy yet. At least until they visit the doctor tomorrow.

For the rest of the day he practically forces her to stay in bed. She knows Can will breath down her neck from now on, so her only hope is that the doctor will assure him and help her husband relax. She can't stay mad at him for long. He is being the sweetest daddy to be , helping her get up even though she doesn't need help, bringing her food, water whatever she needs. She can't help thinking how attentive he will be with their kid. He promised her that they will watch a movie, but in the middle of the movie he was fast asleep in her lap with one hand in her belly.

She can't the doctor and God enough. Every test they took was normal, the doctor extremely positive with her condition. She can continue almost all of her activities and since she's not the athletic type she was fine with everything. The paradox is that Can also relaxed. Calmed down and started following the doctors advice; Start enjoying one of the most beautiful periods of their life.

They decide to host a party saying it's for their return. No one knows anything. No one but Mihriban. She heard it by mistake, left a squeal and run to hug them both. With her help they invite everyone to their house, organize the menu and manage to get the job done by the night before the event. Sanem is resting and Can is doing something completely normal for a man who found out he will become a father in seven months; He is going through the internet to find the best ways to baby proof the entire house.


	10. Big trouble

The next morning finds them tangled up together in their bed sheets. Sanem is the first to wake up, but she stays still enjoying the feeling of his skin against his and how his chest rise and falls every time he breaths. She still hasn't wrapped up her head around the fact that she is pregnant. That her dream of having three kids with Can will come to life. 

Can begins to move from beneath her and she knows he is awake. She lifts her head to see him already watching her with a sly smile on his face. She reaches up to kiss him like she used to do every morning ever since they got married.

"Good morning my only one" he says with his sleepy voice.

Instead of answering Sanem moves and rides his hips taking his face into her hands and kisses him. He responds eagerly to her kiss and grabs her hips to stabilize her. The kiss change from slow to something more. Can's hands move from her hips to her waist underneath his t-shirt that she is wearing a pj and he begins to remove it. With his hands still there he flips them and he ends up being on the top of her. The moment she's on her back Samen instinctively jolts her hips to meet with his and lets out a small moan. Can reacts by removing her t-shirt extremely quick and dives into her neck and her amazing scent. His brain deep down wonders if the hormones during the pregnancy will change that scent. He keeps assaulting her pulse point next to her collar bone with kisses and bites until he freezes. She's pregnant. His child is inside her, he could hurt him/her.

Sanem without knowing the struggle that's happening inside his mind grabs his face to bring it to hers, but she finds resistance. Can's eyes are full of fear and stare at her like she will break in his hands.

"Can what's wrong?" She asks with her voice coming out as a whisper and her breathing uneven.

"Are you ok?" she continues as she tries to understand what's wrong with her husband.

"Sanem, you're pregnant." he says not as a question but as a declaration.

"I know Can. What about it?" she says while she's getting more confused by the minute.

"I can't do this. WE can't do this. It could hurt the baby. Do some unrepairable damage." while he is saying those words he gets away from her and inspects her body for any visible sign that something is wrong.

She is huffing and puffing right now, trying to understand what exactly he is saying. That he won't have sex with her again until she gives birth to their child? Is he mental or something? She takes a deep breath to calm herself, put on her blouse and decides to talk to him.

"My love, there's nothing wrong with me or the baby. And I'm one hundred percent sure that you won't hurt it even if you tried. Our baby is safe and sound for the next seven months. I can't guarantee that you state will be the same if you think that you won't have sex with me again during those months." She growled the last part from her frustration. 

Can understands what she's saying but he can't fathom the thought of something happening to them because of him. Despite his instinct he takes he in his arms saying "You know very well that I won't forgive myself if something goes wrong but I see what you're saying so I'll make you a deal."

Sanem tries to restrain herself from attacking him right this instant and she just waits for him to finish his thoughts.

"We will call the doctor tomorrow and we will ask him if and how we can have sex without injuring the baby or you and then-"

She stops him mid-sentence. "Tomorrow? You will call tomorrow? And what am I supposed to do today Can?" her voice raising an octave.

He has to admit that he got scared of her for a minute there but he hopes that he didn't show it. "Baby today we will have everyone here to celebrate the fact that our dream life, our dream is starting to take form. And I promise you that tomorrow the first thing I'll do the minute I'll wake up will be to call the doctor. Okay my only one?"

"Well since you can't do me that's the next best thing I suppose..." she can't believe she is saying those things. It's like another Sanem showed up. Must be the hormones she thinks while Can looks at her like a lost puppy.

She doesn't have it in her to see him like that so she hugs him really really tight while she tells him that she loves him so damn much. Can's is so confused. This is the Sanem he knew. Sweet, kind, caring. The one who was talking minutes ago about sex was someone else. He adds that to the things he would ask tomorrow. God knows what other surprises she has hidden for him in the near future. For now he decides that he will make this day memorable for her. She leaves to bed to have a shower before their guest arrive and he goes to the kitchen to prepare her the most amazing breakfast, full of vitamins and everything else she needs, she has ever had. At the end of the day she was, is and always will be by his side when he faces a problem. If he has to be patient and understanding, the rocks to her waves, for the next few months so be it. She is worth everything.


	11. Favors

She walks in her kitchen and it's like her house has been turned into a kitchen lab. The table full of her favorite foods, the healthy one's at least. Can is in his "Kiss the cook" apron with no t-shirt underneath of course, cause that's what she needed right now.

He doesn't hear her coming, since she's barefoot, and she wraps her hands around his waist, kissing his shoulder. One of his hands that wasn't occupied with the frying pan, covers both of hers as he turns his head to kiss her forehead. Sanem rests her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, loving everything about this quiet moment.

"Will my parents be coming earlier?"

"Nope. That's your breakfast." He says like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"So you expect me to eat all that? And how am I supposed to do that exactly?"

"You need right nutrition, you heard the doctor."

"Yes but..."

"I won't hear a thing. You will at least try to eat the most of them."

Turns out she was hungry and that she actually loves this type of "healthy" diet.

After their breakfast, they get dressed and Can sets the barbeque. Mihriban and Can talk in the garden, discussing if they had figured out how to tell the big news.

"We don't have an exact plan..." he doesn't get to finish his sentense because Sanem steps out of the house in an extremely tight black dress that reaches her knees. The back of the dress is a whole other story. Backless until the end of her back, right before the fabric reaches the curve of her gorgeous ass. He lost his train of thought for a moment until she comes to him, gives a quick kiss on his dimple and leaves.

Minutes later his parents in law show up accompanied with Leyla and Emre. Deren, CeyCey and Muzo arrive just in time, when he finishes cooking their lunch. A lunch that almost got burned twice because he was at her. She is aware of what she's doing to him. The last time she wore this dress she didn't make it to the door of their hotel room. 

Can was suffering the entire time. He had to fight every single urge he had so he wouldn't grab her pin her against a wall and have his way with her. He was suffering and he knew she knew it. That's what drove him insane.

They sit on the table and after they finish eating Sanem takes his hand as a signal that it's time to make their announcement. He smiles at her, takes his glass in his hand, raises it and says "Thank you so much for being here with us today, our family together welcoming us back. But there's another reason to celebrate today..." Sanem jumps up without a warning and screams "I'm pregnant!!!!" Silence falls for a moment and then chaos explodes. Hugs, kisses tears of joy from everyone.

* * * * * *

They are left alone after a couple of hours, with a messy garden that they will take care tomorrow and extremely tired. Sanem tries to gather some pillows around the hammock when Can spins her around and kisses her softly.

"How are you feeling my love?"

"Tired I have to admit but happy, extremely happy." She smiles and his world shines.

He forgets how tired he is, how exhausted he was feeling a few seconds ago. She lets go of him getting some dishes back to the kitchen. He follows her with some more but when she is about to go outside again he pulls her to his embrace and pins her against the glass wall.

She looks at him confused and before she gets the chance to say anything he drops on his knees. Sanem doesn't really understand what's happening until Can start lifting the hem of her dress slowly while kissing her. What she sees is enough for her to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling. She doesn't wear any underwear like he was suspecting all this time and he is sure she wants to drive him crazy. He spreads her legs the minute the dress is out of his way and puts one of her legs on his shoulder so he can have a better access.

He about to go on full beast mode on her but in the last minute he changes his mind. He places soft kisses all over her inner thighs with some sort of motif she doesn't really understand but she doesn't really care. All she cares is that the higher he gets his kiss gets more demanding. He adds licking when he reaches her hips and she whimpers her fingers on his hair trying to guide him where she wants him. He smiles and bites a sensitive spot close to her inner lips. Her hips jolt to meet his touch but he holds her still. 

"Can... please..." her voice tainted with lust, he's about to lose it but he holds himself together. He continues his torture but this time he adds his bites to the equation. She pants, moans, one of her hands on his shoulder squeezing extremely tight the other on his head pulling his hair. The moment his tongue licks her clit she comes undone in his hands. He keeps going, milking away her orgasm and then he stands up, wipes his mouth with his hand, kisses her neck and whispers "I owned you one" and leaves her breathless.


	12. Not what i had in mind

She wakes up from a discomfort in her stomach. Her doctor had warned her about nausea and vomiting but she thought she would be lucky enough and she wouldn't have to experience them.

She runs to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Can runs after her, holds her hair away from her face while at the same time he caress her back. She will realize later he was surprising calm.

Ten minutes later it was like nothing happened. She was walking and dancing around, so they decide to go to the agency. Can is occupied with meetings almost all day while Sanem is taking care, along with Deren, the organization part of the advertisement they already have in their hands.

It's late afternoon when he's finally done and he starts looking for her. She's nowhere to be found. He asks around but everyone says that they haven't seen her for a while now. Can begins to worry. What if she felt dizzy? What if she's in the bathrooms not being able to get up? He scours all the floors and he still can't find her. The only place that's left to look is the archives.

When he approaches he hears her talking. Can sees her laying on the floor but no one is with her. Her inner voice he's thinking. Of course she would be here, hiding, trying to solve God knows what with herself.

"...and you know Can, your dad I mean. I know you technically don't know him, but when you do you'll love him even more than you will love me. Even more than I do, if that's even possible."

His heart grew three sizes hearing her words. She isn't talking to her inner voice, she talks to their baby, and how she's one hundred percent sure that it will love him more than her. If you would ask him he would said the exact opposite.

She doesn't hear him coming, too focused on the mother- baby talk. He's laying next to her. Her hand still in her belly when she looks at him. A stare of a naughty child getting caught red handed.

"Can...." she uses that adorable, cutest tone, dragging his name.

"My one and only, are you ok? Why are you laying on the floor?"

"Well... I felt a little dizzy, I was alone...it just seemed a logical thing to do at the time..."

She's too adorable to stay mad at her. Her doe eyes looking at him apologetically, like she's done something bad...

"You should have called me the instant you began to feel unwell. You know I would drop everything and come to you."

"I do, that's why I didn't call. I knew you would leave the meeting and I didn't want that. It was too important. By the way how did it go?"

"Amazing but that's not our issue right now. I'm not saying that you should stop coming at the agency, which would be the sane thing to do, at least until the symptoms stop. I'm just asking you to be more careful when you are here. Try not to be alone anyway..."

She shocked. She expected him to react differently, more... Can like. Instead he's being supportive of her choice and tries to compromise things. She was ready to fight and now she doesn't know what to say.

"So you won't insist to stay at home? That's what you're saying right?"

"I want you to, until you feel better at least but I understand if you don't want to. So I'm trying to find the best solution for you and our baby girl." his voice softens when he says the last word.

"Girl?" her eyes widening. "I thought we are having a boy and twin girls."

"That's your thinking... I want a girl first. I can barely handle you, how am I supposed to handle other two versions of Sanem? As much as I love you baby and you know I love you a lot, I'm not prepared for that!!!"

She laughs and takes his hand in both of hers. "I love you more than life itself, but we are having twin girls, my love." she kisses his hand and smiles widely at him.

Instead of saying anything he pulls her in his body and hugs her. Five minutes later they get up and they are about to leave when they hear Deren calling them. Turns out they needed to be on the set for their next project because the client demanded both of them there.

"And what set did you chose at last?"

"The beach one of course." Sanem says.

"And how would you know that my love?" he's saying surprised.

"CeyCey just texted me. He said you sold it extremely well. We're going to the beach little one." she says as she cradles her belly.


	13. Composure.exe not found

His beard scratches her soft skin, his lips leaving a trail of kisses on her cheeks, her lips, her chin. She shivers when she feels his breath on her neck, following by a kiss in her pulse point between her neck and her shoulder. He's so tender, kissing the column of her neck with really soft pecks. Her hands gripping his hair wanting to guide him lower and at the same time keep him where he is. 

Can lets out a laugh as he follows her command, one of his hand in her hips pulling her pelvis to his and the dragging down the strap of her blouse. Sanem moans when his mouth touches the sensitive skin of her breast and arches her back to get closer to him. His fingers dangerously close to her entrance, stroking her with smooth moves.

She hears a phone ringing in the distance but she decides it's not worthy of her attention. Can must have thought the same because mere seconds later his fingers enter her while his thump rubs her clit. He sucks her nipple in his mouth and uses his teeth to bite it. She's about to explode, ready to beg, anything to reach her climax. He removes his fingers and she whimpers, but before she has a chance to say anything he enters her. It's his turn to moan from the skin to skin contact and her frantic moves. She comes seconds later with Can following her lead right before the damn phone rings again.

* * * * * * 

The past two weeks have been crazy. The campaign that's supposed to happen by the beach required way more effort than anyone ever thought. The client, Mr. Zahir wouldn't stop calling and on the top of that he kept sending his assistant to check on their progress. A blond, tall, thin model like assistant. Sanem was sure that they go through casting process before they get those jobs.

And of course she had to talk daily with her husband, or even visit the agency, to get all the new informations. She wants to inform her how it is to deal with a pregnant woman full of hormones but she holds herself back. She trusts Can but that doesn't mean she enjoys what keeps happening here.

Sylvia, that was her name, was the one on the phone this morning. A Sunday morning that Can promised that they would spent together, relaxing from the tension of the previous week.

"We won't even leave the house, my love. She will come over only for an hour, discuss what she wants and then she will leave and we will resume to our previous, extremely pleasant activities" She blames his sly smirk, because she agreed but the moment Sylvia shows up she regrets it instantly.

High heels, really short shorts, a Polen like outfit, that made her sneeze automatically. Can laughs and takes her in a tight hug, rubbing her arm. She leaves two hours later, two hours filled with accidental touches and gestures. Sanem is proud of herself though. She only dreamed of throwing the hot tea to her face. 

* * * * * * 

Finally after two more weeks the campaign is about to be shot. The day before that they have their ultrasound appointment with her doctor. After the basic questions of how she feels, if she's seen any changes she's headed to the bed next to the US machine.

Few minutes in and the doctors face concerns her. There's something, of she can feel it. Out of instinct she squeezes Can's hands but she doesn't take her eyes from the screen, like she would understand anything but still...

"Is everything ok? You look concerned" Can is the one who asks the question. Somehow she lost her voice.

"Yeah... um... everything is fine, just give me a minute..." he says with a voice that doesn't sooth her nerves at all.

"If something is wrong just say it, I just can't bear the wait." She's panicking, Can can hear it.

At last he speaks. "Everything is going according to the semester you are Sanem. The only difference is, and that was what I was trying to figure out, that... Do you have any history with twins in your family? I don't remember asking you."

"Um... yes. My dad is identical twins with my uncle. What's going on??"

"According to the ultrasound I can hear not one but three heartbeats." he says calmly.

"Three. As in three babies are inside me right now." She turns to look at Can but he just stares at the monitor and the shapes that being formed there.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I can't tell you the babies' sex right now. Maybe next month, but I want you to listen."

He moves the ultrasound stick from one place to another to prove his point. "And finally that's your heartbeat Sanem. Three plus one equals four. You guys are having triplets." A sudden thud makes her divert her eyes from the doctor only to find her husband, the father of her CHILDREN(!!!), her rock, laying down on the floor unconscious.


	14. We got this!

He opens his eyes slowly. He sees everything blurry, the white ceiling with the bright lights on doesn't help his situation. He feels Sanems hand holding his own, and then he hears her saying his name.

"Can... my love? Are you ok? How's your head?" The worry in her voice obvious. How did the roles reverse out of sudden? He was supposed to be the one comforting her. He jumps up from the hospital bed in an instant, taking her hands into his asking her the same questions. 

"How are you it's what's important now, not me."

"Honey, I'm great. You are the one who just fainted!"

"Yeah... not my greatest moment I have to admit..." he says as he looks around. "Where's our doctor? I have a ton of questions to ask him!!!!"

"The man is busy with other patients. In case you haven't noticed I'm not the only pregnant woman around here..." she trails her voice, teasing him, but she's glad that he's back to his old anxious self. Who knew that seeing him worried would make her happy. "But he gave me a list of foods I should start eating, some vitamins, some basic Q&A and books to read if we want too of course... And I booked an appointment for next week to discuss all the questions you will have for sure." She gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek and gets up to clear with the nurse so they can get finally home.

He was quiet, more quiet than usual, in the car. And he was driving way more carefully than usual. She was just observing him but his face was unreadable. They arrive home and she decides to lay down to rest. That's partially true though. She also wanted to give him and herself time to process the fact that soon they will be parents of three babies.

Can's mind was racing. Yes their plan was to have three kids. But at the same time? Wouldn't that be dangerous for the babies? And what about Sanem? How will she be able to get three children out in one go? Is that even possible? And there's the other thing. How will he be able to protect three babies at the same time? He seriously considers to proof the entire house twice just to be safe. Or even move to a house without a pool perhaps?

He feels that a panic attack is near so he does the only think that keeps him calm; he walks towards his bedroom to talk to his wife only to find her deep asleep. He approaches and climbs the bed quietly and wraps himself around her and the only scent in the world that can keep him sane. He's asleep before he even knew it.

Sanem wasn't really sleeping. She was battling with her inner voice about the same things Can was... only after he lay down next to her she managed to relax and convinced herself that everything will be fine.

He wakes up a couple of hours later because of Sanem. She was crying his name in her sleep saying something he couldn't figure out. He's about to wake her up, save her from the nightmare she's having but she started laughing.

"Can stop tickling me!!! We're going to fall into the pool. Can please!!!! No, no, no put the water hose down Ates, little kids are not supposed to play with those things. You're just like your father, young man!"

He couldn't help but laugh, a smile imprinting across his face. She is the most adorable creature in the world, especially when she is mad. He keeps starring at her until suddenly she sits up saying " She fell into the water." She looks around disorientated. Her eyes land on Can and she looks at him confused. "Yildiz fell into the water?" she says perplexed.

"That's a little difficult my one and only considering that Yildiz is still in your belly." She looks down at his hand being placed on her flat stomach. "Yeah... she's safe for now..." The relief on her face, she's going to be the best mother in the universe. And at that moment something changed. He wasn't scared anymore. They will be able to handle everything as long as they were together.

"Sanem, I know you are worrying about the triplets as much as I do, even though you don't want to admit it." She nods, tears filling her eyes. "I am. But it was one of the few times that you needed me to be strong, to be there for you... I couldn't say out loud that I was, still am petrified. How are we going to handle this? "

"My one and only, you can't begin to imagine the thoughts that went through my mind. But then you started talking in your sleep. That's when I understood that we are going to be ok. We can do this, we have time to prepare the house, their room and ourselves. I need you to trust me when I say that I believe in us. Together we are unstoppable." She smiles through her tears. 

"And I'll still be your one and only? You are about to have a son very much like you as I suspect and two beautiful daughters." 

"You are all my dreams coming to life Sanem. Keep in mind that without you I wouldn't have any of this." He says as his hand motions around them. "I wouldn't be who I am now." He kisses her forehead and pulls her into his huge chest to hug her.

"I love you, always remember that, even when your kids will drive me crazy."

"My kids?"

"Yes yours. Do I need to remind you that Yildiz fell into the pool?"

"First that was a dream and second I'm pretty sure that if you would sleep a little longer you would have seen that I dive to rescue my little angel."

She laughs but before she manages to say anything his phone rings. From the expression on his face she knows it's not good.

"Yes Sylvia. No I can't come. I can't leave Sanem alone right now. If it's so important..."

"She's coming here isn't she?" she says after he closes the phone.

"Yes..."


	15. Personal heaven and hell

They decide to set the table by the pool this time. Suffice to say Sanem is seeing red. Maybe she will be lucky and Sylvia will slip and fell in the pool by herself so Sanem doesn't have to accidentally push her in.

She prepares everything from coffee to tea to biscuits, everything ready. The sooner she'll get here the sooner she'll leave. She hopes at least. Can's being his gorgeous self, sitting at the sun, minding his own business, with no intentions of getting in his wife's way. He saw the look on her eyes and he almost felt sorry for Sylvia, who arrived right on time. 

Her outfit similar to all the previous ones, her amazing hair loose in waves, her balance impeccable even if she's walking on grass with ten inch heels. As predicted she greets Can first by kissing him and then Sanem with a simple handshake.

They start talking business, but at some point Sanem vanishes into the house. Ten minutes pass and Can begins to worry that something might have happened to her. He is about to stand and look for her but then she appears from the main door and he has to sit to handle what he sees. Her in a bright yellow bikini and a black kimono.

She knows that look, and if she learned anything these years is that she's the only one who can drive him crazy. And she's about to show to this "poor" girl that she doesn't stand a chance.

"I'm sorry for the appearance but this heat wave doesn't help my situation at all. Either way my artistic nature gets bored with all this logical things you're talking about."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I understand. I would join you if I could but I don't have bathing suit with me. The less you wear in heat conditions the better..." Sylvia says as she looks at Can.

But Can doesn't even spare a look at her direction. His eyes glued to Sanem. How perfect the bikini fits her, how amazing her breast look, how he would like to bite her exquisite ass before removing everything she wears and take her inside the pool. He knows she knows what she's doing to him, which made his situation harder...

Sanem lays down in one of the chairs while Sylvia keeps talking to him. He tries to concentrate, and after a while he manages to understand half of what she's saying to him. He writes down a note saying that Deren should really check again everything before tomorrow when his eye notices Sanem moving to apply sun cream. If he thought he was a goner before...

Sanem applies the cream deliberately with slow moves to her legs, but she doesn't look at him. She feels his eyes on her but she doesn't look at their direction. Sylvia clears her throat and Sanem has to repress a laugh that threatens to expose her. She puts her sunglasses back on and relaxes back to her chair. A moment later she stands up. She sees him looking at her and says "Just one dive. I feel like I'll melt if I won't get in the water right now. I'll join you afterwards if you want to see the details of my idea."

He just nods as he watches her disappear into the blue water and after not even a minute to resurface all wet, with that damn bikini glued in all the right places. He is sure he will explode soon.

Can all this time tries to find an excuse to send Sylvia away, but his professionalism jumps out and decides to at least try to focus on the project at hand. They talk with Deren and their costumer and decide to plan the photo shoot two days from now.

They are finally done, and Can feels extremely exhausted. He wants to be alone with his revengeful wife for crying out loud! But Sylvia has other plans. She goes to Sanem and they start talking about her idea and how Sanem imagined it, what kind of actors she wants, she brings out a catalog full of models for her to choose. It's her turn to dive into work and his time to get back at her.

He removes his t-shirt, throws it on the marble floor and dives in. Sanem's mouth opens to say something and she feels the file that Sylvia was holding dropping on the floor. She turns and looks at Sylvia, who is like she saw what heaven looks like. Before she has a chance to say anything he comes out of the water, drops all over his wet body, his hair dripping down, his swimsuit cause of every sinful thought.

He goes towards Sanem "You were so right my love, water does help with this whole situation" he kisses her forehead, winks at her, apologizes, and goes to their home to change.

All this time Sylvia was like a statue, only her eyes moving to follow Can's every move. Sanem sneezes and Sylvia stares at her lovestrucked. Yes Can looks like... words fail to describe how good he looks actually, but he is her personal heaven and hell. Hers and only hers.

Right on time CeyCey,Muzo and Deren show up to talk about the technicalities of the shooting and she finds the chance to slip away. The moment she enters the house Can pins her against the door and starts kissing her vigorously, while removing everything she is wearing. In no time they were both naked and she climaxed like never before. Ten minutes later they are out in their patio choosing the model for the commercial.


	16. That's how it is

The day of the commercial shooting is finally here and Sanem couldn't be happier. Not because it's her idea, her scenario, her imagination coming to life. But because it's the last day she'll have to encounter Sylvia with polite manners. At the end of the day she'll give her a piece of her mind, a lesson if you will, on how to keep her hands to herself and away from married man who in addition expects his children in about six months. 

For now though, she's happy, sitting in her kitchen counter while Can is cooking their breakfast. They are already dressed up, ready to leave the moment they are done.

"Just give me ten more minutes. I'm making something special for today, in the oven." he says as he approaches her kissing her softly.

"Take all the time you need. You know how much I want to go there" she teases but her lips don't leave his. Can continues kissing her lips softly, tender.

"You know that I see you and only you right?" he says as his mouth travels to her cheeks, her jaw line, her left ear. "You and no one else" his voice deep, making her whole body shiver.

"I do know that" she replies breathless. His lips sucking her pulse point near her collar bone, her hands in his hair pulling him closer. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want to throw her in the sea so she can melt like the wicked witch of the west." He laughs and pulls her closer to his body. His hands firm on her waist, under her t-shirt, lifting it higher and higher, his erection pressed almost where she needed him.

"Come on baby, give the poor girl a break. It's not her fault that I look that good." his teeth were scraping her nipple through her t-shirt and soft bra, that's why her only reaction to his response is a loud moan. She notices, somewhere in her mind, that her body is way more sensitive now than before and she loves it. 

Can raises her blouse just above her breasts and pulls down the cup of her bra with his teeth while he pinches her other nipple with his hand. He's everywhere, his tongue massaging the place he bit moments ago, one of his hands holding her still, preventing her from squirming, the other close to her entrance setting aside her underwear.

"Can please, I can't take it anymore..." she doesn't recognize her own voice, strained with passion, lust. She doesn't know if that's what pushed him to the edge but she feels his erection getting closer to her sex. His lips come back to hers as her enters her and he says "Only you, for me there's only you. Never forget that, especially today."

She comes mid-sentence, her hands scratching his lower back as he follows her mere moments later, two seconds before the alarm oven reminds them that their breakfast is ready. 

* * * * * * 

At the beach, after the whole team is here, they decide to do the photo shoot first and then the commercial. The actor as professional as he could be, follows every single instruction that he's given and everything seems to be going fine. Everything except that witch. She sat by Can during the video preparation with the excuse that she doesn't see clear and after that she just doesn't move. Sanem is not the only one who notices the gestures, the whole crew is discussing her behavior but she fails to notice, or she doesn't want to.

The video recording is finally over and Sanem is free at last to give in to her instincts. She marches to the spot they are sitting but before she says anything she kisses Can and congratulates him on his work. "Thank you my love but it was your brilliant idea that made this thing happen." he says in his sweetest voice.

"Yes Sanem, Can is right. Without your script none of this would have happened. Congratulations.:" Sylvia says sincerely. At least that's what Sanem wants to believe.

"Thank you, honey, you're not so bad yourself. Can we talk for a minute, alone?" Can senses the poison in her voice but Sanem just nods to comfort him. Somehow that does not helped at all.

"Yes Sanem, what would you like to talk about?" she asks. "I want to talk about how you been hitting on my husband for the past month. How you manage not to realize that he doesn't care about you, how you keep getting to his personal space without even asking. Stuff like that, Sylvia." the irony in her voice palpable.

And if looks could kill... Sylvia looks at her like she's the enemy. The sweet, kind persona disappeared and her place took her real self. "Oh honey, you think you are enough to keep a man like Can Divit for long? You really think that he'll stay in the same place all his life? A traveler, a free spirit like him?" Her words would have hurt the old Sanem. But this Sanem doesn't even flinch.

"You think you know him just because you read some interviews or heard about him. I can't blame you, I used to think the same. But you know what he never said to those interviews? His biggest fears, his dreams about his life, how he truly wants to live, how..."

"How much I love my wife, how I wouldn't change what I have right now for anything in this world, how I'm a half man without her, a man that you don't want to know. How free and liberated I feel while staying in only one place." Sanem stares at him in awe, she didn't hear him coming, she doesn't know how much he heard.

"We've done a great job working as a team, but that was it and it will never be more than that. Thank you for choosing us and for your corporation, we look forward for more business collaborations with you, but I have to take my wife home now."

He takes Sanem's hand into his, waves goodbye to his team and he walks towards their car leaving a stunned Sylvia behind.


	17. As we dreamed

Their appointment with the doctor is in a couple of hours and Can is still in his office writing down all the kind of questions that pop to his mind. From how many times they will have to change their diapers to their sleeping schedule. Like the poor man is some sort of magician and he will know how active their kids will be.

Sanem can't help but smile at his sight. He's the cutest little bunny, all worried about things he won't be able to control. That's what the books said at least. After the scene at the beach she decided to occupy herself with reading, to distract her mind from the thoughts that they probably lost a client. She read all the books in two days, and she memorized them in three. So according to the books, every kid since being a fetus has its own unique character that will only evolve as it grows. That's why even twins - or in their case- triplets might be completely different human beings.

They leave the house an hour later, paper at hand full of questions which needed answers. "I just want you to try not to faint this time my love. We will be here to see the well being of our children, not to give you another unnecessary check up." she says half kidding half serious. She's really concerned how he will react.

"Aren't you the funniest person my life? There's no need to worry though. I won't fell on the floor this time... I'll ask for a chair before the examination begins." he's laughing, his eyes smiling but she knows he's serious.

They are waiting for the nurse to call them in when they hear the cry of a wanna-be father screaming and jumping out of the examination room. He wife walk out completely embarrassed but he's having none of it. He drops to his knees and talks to his baby girl who's still in her mother's belly.

Sanem looks at Can who's starring at this admittedly beautiful scene in front of them. He turns to looks at her "See!! That's exactly what I wanted. To expect only one baby, girl of course, so I can spoil her with everything she wanted. But no... God forbid... we couldn't do something normal for once... no we had to be having three kids at one go!!! Tell me, how am I suppose to spoil them at the same time??" Sanem bursts into laughing but the woman next to her looks terrified.

"You should have learned by now my love that we don't do anything normal." she says while she still laughs.

Right on time the nurse calls their name. The doctor leads her straight to the bed next to the machine and begins his usual questions while another nurse prepares Sanem for the examination.

Can indeed asks for a chair, and takes her hand into his. She doesn't know if it's for his own consolation or hers but she squeezes it.

"Are we ready? Mister Can, can I begin? Are you ready?" Sanem tries to hold her laugh but fails miserably. "Come on doctor, don't tease him. He's my first baby, we should be taking care of him too." she says as she caresses his beard. He leans into her palm without saying anything.

The moment the ultrasound stick touches her belly they hear a heartbeat. "That's the fortunate thing in multiple pregnancies like yours. You can find the babies really easy." doctor says as he's observing the baby. She can feel Can's hand tightening the hold on hers. "Do we want to know the sex of the babies, or do we keep it as a surprise?"

"We do, don't we Can?"

"Yes please, if that's ok with you too. I think we had enough surprises already"

"Okay, he is completely healthy and grown according to our semester." he says after a few clicks. "He? As in, a boy?" Can is the one who speaks. "Yes Can, one of your kids is a boy"

"Ates..." Sanem says with a voice full of emotion.

"Moving on... There's the other one. Also completely healthy but a little shy... Hold on." he moves the stick a little so he can get the baby to move. After two minutes he exclaims "Ah there she is. You wanted a daughter, right Can?"

He can't find words to speak so he just nods. All he manages to say is "Deniz..." He sees that Sanem is almost crying. "Two out of three check." says as he kisses her forehead.

"What's the third name you choose? I need to know if it matches what I'm seeing right now."

"Yildiz." They say the name simultaneously. "And it's a girl. In my dream at least" Sanem says.

"In that case... double bingo Sanem. And she's the one whose causing you nausea since she doesn't stay still in one place for more than one minute."

Can feels overwhelmed. The dream both of them had numerous times becomes reality. Before he has time to process that thought Sanem jogs him "Twin girls Can Divit. Two girls that one day someone like you will sweep them off their feet and take them away from you, just like you took me away from my dad...."

"I don't know what you mean my love... I really don't. I mean if they find a good man who will take care of them and I approve him of course I don't see the problem..." his eyes never moving away from the screen.

"You guys are by far the cutest couple I have ever met. I'm just saying a suggestion here. Let's focus first on birthing them and then we discuss the options for the groom, ok?" Can laughs while nodding and gives the good doctor the questionnaire he has prepared.

Thirty minutes later they leave the office with his hands full of leaflets, while Sanem tries to explain to him why they don't need to empty the pool just yet.


	18. Fantasies

They decide to keep the triplets news as a surprise. Sanem tries to find a unique way to announce to her parents that soon they will be having three grandchildren to take care of. For now she just informed them that everything was going perfectly fine.

They head to the company to occupy themselves with other projects that got left behind. Sanem writes a scenario for a shampoo commercial while Can is dealing with some financial issues with Emre.

Deren roams around the company yelling orders at people as usual, and politely pushes Sanem to write something amazing. "You know that I believe in you Sanem. Very much. And I also know that in your condition you shouldn't be worried, anxious or whatever but... write something extraordinary or we will lose the company." she screams the last part.

"I'm sorry little one. Your auntie is very upset, she didn't mean to yell at your mum." Deren says to Sanem's belly.

Sanem smiles at how sweet she can be when she wants to and promises that she will get into business immediately. With Deren away she manages to concentrate and write something really decent. That's her opinion at least. Can has to be the one to approve it. But her husband is busy yelling at his brother. She decides to go for a walk, clear her head, let the situation calm a little. She's at a park near the office when inspiration strikes. Thank the heavens she always carries pen and paper with her.

Thirty minutes later she's done and she couldn't be more proud. She runs back and storms in to Can's office. He looks startled at her, asking her immediately if she's ok.

"More than ok. Just read please." She can't tell what he's thinking while reading her idea, but the minute he's done his whole face shines. "You just wrote that?" awe in his voice. "Yes. I was at the park and suddenly everything came together in my head."

"It's awesome my life. We're so getting that campaign." he says as he's about to take her in his arms when Deren walk in. "You can hug later, where's my script? "

"Right here Miss Deren." Sanem says.

Deren doesn't say anything while reading it. She takes the script and runs out of the office in panic. They follow her, curious of what she's doing. Turns out that she calls the client claiming that she has the best script she has ever seen in her hands.

* * * * * * 

Two hours later they are sitting in the conference room with Sanem taking the lead in the presentation. The clients are over the moon, congratulating her, giving her all sorts of compliments, she starts feeling a little overwhelmed. She sits down, wanted to take a break and Can takes the spotlight on him to help her get some rest.

He's so focused on what he's saying that he doesn't notice the effect he has on her. His hair in a bun, his beard all trimmed and yummy, his t-shirt tight on his abs, not to mention the visual wonders his jeans are creating.

And his hands, boy his hands, as he plays with the moonstones. She forgot how exhausted she was feeling moments ago. All she can focus is his hands and what he can do with these hands. Memories from last night flowed her mind. How good it felt when he was touching her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses. His hands forming fists in her hair as she rode him, his finger tips tracing her spine, his fingers diving inside her while his thump was massaging her clit, his palms holding her steady as his fingers bruised her skin.

She's sure she's as red as she could get and she tried to get herself together. She starts fanning herself trying to calm down. Can sees her all flustered but his mind can't imagine what she's thinking. Sanem on the other hand decides to get focused on the meeting.

"Be a professional, girl" her inner voice tells her "we will have a chance to get what we want later."

"Yeah, you're right." Sanem says out loud causing everyone to look at her. "You are so right Can. This exactly what we should do." she says. Everyone nods agreeing with her. Everyone except Can who smiles wide at her.

After another torturing hour their guest finally leave with Deren to sign the contract their lawyer put together during the meeting.

Can stays back waiting for Sanem to pick up her things but instead she closes the door and locks it.

"What are you doing my love?" he says all innocent. Sanem sits on the edge of the desk pulling him closer to her from his hips. The smile that forms on his lips... like a predator finding his prey defenseless.

"During this meeting I could barely function and you are the one to blame."

"Me? Why my one and only? What was I doing that you found so distractive?" his voice sweet but his hands are on her hips raising the hem of her short dress.

"You didn't do it on purpose. At least I hope that you didn't knew you were doing it..." his mouth on her neck, kissing her, his hands removing her underwear out of the way.

"I was just concentrated on how to convince them to accept our terms. I was all business and nothing else... ah Sanem..." her hands unbuttoning his jeans, freeing his erection and guiding him to her entrance. He enters her in one smooth move while bending his legs to get a better angle. She muffs a moan in his shoulder as he reenters her roughly. She grabs his face and kisses him, her hands messing his bun but it's the last thing they care about. Someone knocks on the door and with one last push Can sends her off the cliff as he follows her.

"Can, are you in there?" an unknown voice calls.


	19. Opportunities

"Can?" the male voice from across the door says again.

"Do we know the guy?" Sanem says panting, trying to fix her dress as much as she can.

"I don't know... I mean his voice reminds me someone... Are you all set up?"

"Yeah."

Can opens the door and a man she has never seen before walks in. Tall, blond, ripped but not like her husband. He hugs Can like an old friend.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the man says laughing.

"Hakan. How could I forget? How are you my friend? It's been a while..." Can says, something in his voice makes her think he's not that happy to see him.

"Five years at least pal. You've changed a lot!! And who's this fair lady? Hi I'm Hakan, Can's old friend from London." And that when Sanem understood why he wasn't thrilled to have his friend back.

"Sanem Aydin, co-owner of the company and a writer. Pleasure to meet you Mister Hakan." She says as she shakes his hand.

"Just Hakan is enough honey. What you two were doing locked up in here?"

"Finishing up after our meeting, not that it concerns you..." Can's voice filled with poison.

"My love I'm going to our office to get in contact with the company for some details. If you need me anything let me know." She kisses his lips waves goodbye and leaves the room.

"Look at you scoring like that..."

"She's my wife Hakan. I demand some respect when you speak about her." Can says angrily.

"Okay man, I didn't say anything... I thought it's a fling or something. I admire you for changing so much. I'm not that mature yet..."

"No I'm sorry. It was a rough meeting. Come, sit, tell me all about London."

* * * * * * 

Sanem spends the next two hours working on the details of her idea, talking on the phone with the VP of the company and finally finishing up.

Deren insist on driving her home to get some rest but she refuses, saying there are some more things to do before she can leave. She's alone, Can still in the conference room with Hakan when she hears a tap on the glass door.

"Hello. Are you Miss Sanem?" An extremely polite man with a suit stands in her door.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Ihsan. The head of the marketing of the campaign you've just booked. I couldn't be there for the meeting, and I thought maybe we could talk now."

"Of course Mister Ihsan, please have a seat." They shake hands and start talking business.

"Your idea is indeed magnificent, but that's not the reason why I'm here."

"And why are you here then" she's curious of his answer.

"We want to set a different profile for our company, to show that we support women who are married, have children and work at the same time. To show that women can truly do much more things than men."

"I love the idea already. But I don't understand why you wanted to see me. You want me to change something in my script?"

"No my dear. I want you to be a part of this commercial. You are such a successful woman, a write the whole world knows. I want you to be the protagonist of our campaign!"

"That's really flattering, I'm honored that you thought of me but..."

"Baby? Are you ready?" She heard Can's voice saying.

"Hello Mister Divit. I'm Ihsan, Head of the marketing..."

"I know who you are Mister Ihsan. How are you? How can we help you?"

"Well your wife can help me a lot actually." Ihsan says politely.

"Can, they want me to be the main face of the campaign. But I'm not sure just yet."

They explain to him the idea they had and he seems genuinely thrilled. "Well it's your choice my love. I will support you no matter what you chose. As long as you are happy, I'm happy. You know that. "

"Mister Ihsan can I think about it and get back to you?"

"Of course Miss Sanem. I'll expect your answer anxiously."

* * * * * *

Next morning finds them lying in their bed discussing the offer.

"So you think I should do it? You have no issue with that?"

"Well it's not my answer they want, but if you ask me I think you should do it. It's for a really good cause. Plus the whole world will see what an amazing woman I have by my side. How I'm the luckiest man that has ever walked on this earth. You are unique my love. It's time for the world to see that." He kisses her and goes to prepare their breakfast.

She calls Deren, wanting to hear her opinion. She practically screams in her ear, wondering why she hasn't accepted the offer yet.

"Sanem, my dear Sanem, we need that kind of promotion not only for the campaign but for our company as well. You will accept it!" she says and closes the phone.

"Well, I guess I'm accepting it... Can we are doing the commercial." Sanem shouts as she walks to her kitchen.

* * * * * * 

She calls Mister Ihsan to inform him about her decision. Sanem and Can talk about the details as they wait for the director. Can will do the photo shooting while someone who they don't know yet will direct the commercial.

It's decided to do the first meeting here and then shooting two weeks from now so they will have time to find the rest of the inspirational women who will join Sanem.

"Hello again guys. I guess you are waiting for me" they hear Hakan's voice as they turn to face him.


	20. You inspire me

"Hakan... Welcome again." Can said in his not so welcoming voice.

"Thank you. I guess I should have told you the reason why I came back but the contract was signed after I met with you. Sanem, you look ravishing." Says as he takes her hand, kissing it.

"It's good to see you again Mister Hakan." she tries to keep it professional, as much as she can.

"Aw business tone, all bossy. I like your wife Can." he's teasing him, trying to get a reaction out of him but Can won't do him the favor.

"Yeah, my baby can kick ass if she wants..." he says proudly as he wraps his arms around her waist. "That's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her."

"Ya Can... You know I love it when you praise me but enough with that my love. Let's get down to business. So he can finally leave..." she whispers the last sentence.

* * * * * * 

The next two weeks pass by quickly. They find the rest of the women, set up the lotion spot in a warehouse by the docks. Sanem in the meantime had to start wearing more airy clothes. She didn't want Hakan to know about her pregnancy, even though the period they were supposed to keep it a secret was over.

He was onto something considering how everyone was treating her at the company, but she told him it's because she's the boss. She hated it, the moment the phrase left her lips she regretted it. But it was better this way. Especially now that the dizziness, nausea and all that jazz was in the past and nothing could give it away... They still hadn't told anyone their news. She promised they would after all this is over.

The next day they wake up early and arrive just in time for hair and makeup. Can started photographing the rest of the ladies while she was getting ready. It's her turn, and that's when Hakan walk in.

"Alright my life. You know what to do." Can says and mouths "I love you so much" to her. She blushes, smiles brightly as a response, lowers her eyes and it's the most precious photo he ever took. Yes it may not be usable for professional reasons but still... The entire photoshoot was like that and it was done in no time.

It's time for the commercial shooting. Can left for ten minutes to edit the photos, to be sure for the results. Hakan thought it would be an easy job, seeing how Sanem was with Can but he thought wrong. She's like a robot, stiff, unexpressive. She knows the lines but she just can't... "Ugh, I can't do it!!!!" she says after her third fail.

"I'm sure you can. You were so comfortable during the photoshooting..."

"Yeah but Can was..." the moment she said his name Can walks in. "What's wrong my love? You are not feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just pissed. I can't do it Can." Sanem says and buries her face to his chest.

"You can do whatever you set your mind too my one and only," he kisses her hair "now that I'm here we are going to get it done, okay?"

She nods, wipes her tears (damn you stupid hormones) and stares at Can who's right next to the camera and Hakan. The first trial was good, the second better. The third unbelievable. It's like it's another woman in front of him. Confident, radiating, happy woman, with a smile that shines up the studio.

Hakan isn't stupid. He can tell that all this it's because of Can and how much he inspires her, how much they inspire each other. Polen told him about a girl who doesn't deserve Can, that she doesn't know what he sees in her, but he can.

In front of him he sees an amazing lady and thousands of reason why would Can fall for her. Why he could be able to fell for her, if she wasn't taken of course.

"And wrap! That's it people, we edit today and we air tomorrow night. Thank you all so much." the director shouts and the client nods happily. 

* * * * * * 

Tonight is the night, they will announce the news for their kids. With everyone gathered in their house to watch the show that will be the first to air her commercial it's the perfect opportunity.

Everyone says "Amazing work Can", "Sanem you were so natural", "My daughter we are so proud of you" as Can and Sanem stand up.

"Thank you so much for your kind words but we have to tell you something else. You remember of course that Sanem is pregnant."

"Can, my son where are you going with this?" Nihat says.

"You'll understand soon dad, I promise you." Sanem replies. "We went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago..."

"And you told us everything is fine? It's not? What's wrong with my grandchild?" Mevkibe exclaims.

"Nothing! Heavens forbid! Everything is perfectly fine. You just mentioned a grandchild. What if we tell you it's not one?" Can says while the others look at him either perplexed, shocked or confused.

"What Can means is that I'm pregnant not with one but with three kids."

Silence falls in the house, Mevkibe is ready to collapse, Nihat suddenly remembered his twin brother, Leyla and Emre looked as shocked as everyone could be and CeyCey in already on the floor with Deren holding his head while fanning him.


	21. Almost there

It's been almost five months after they broke the news to their families. It took them some time to adjust to the new reality, to make peace with the fact, but after that everything went by as smoothly as it could.

Mevkibe started knitting every piece of clothing she could think of for her grandchildren, Leyla and Emre took a more active role in the company so Sanem could rest when she felt like it, CeycCey and Muzo followed Sanem everywhere she went, and not because Can instructed them to do so. It was their initiative. Nihat on the other hand kept visiting his mother's grave almost every day, suddenly realizing what she must have gone through, now that his daughter was about to go through the same thing, and kept asking the stone how he can help Sanem.

The only ones in peace were them. Can kept working on projects, but refusing the ones that were far away from Istanbul and Sanem. Business was thriving, clients coming and going to the company, one success after the other. Sanem in the mean time, when she wasn't writing her third book, she occupied herself with scenarios or she was flirting with the idea to write an animated children book for the bird called albatross.

When she was at the seventh month of her pregnancy they decided to set up the nurseries. Considering that they would be having three of them, they thought it'd be wise not to leave important to the last minute.

Every wall had a different picture painted on it and every crib had the same symbol; On the first wall Can painted a galaxy full of stars for Yildiz, with Orion in the center if the painting. Her crib filled with hand-made little stars spelling her name.

Following up, Deniz; waves, starfishes, boats, a mermaid who "accidentally" looks like Sanem, her crib painted with blue shades that reminds the move of the sea water and of course with bubble that spelled her name.

Ates was the one that caused them problems. They couldn't find a way to match all this blue walls with the red that's supposed to be the fire. After a lot of consideration they decided to add fires to a jungle theme that was filled with all the kinds of animal. The same animals that spelled his name on his crib.

It took them about a month to finish but it was so worth it. The result was amazing.

In the meantime, when they were waiting for the paint to dry, they were practicing possible routes for the hospital based on their location. They came to the conclusion that the hospital it's closer to the company than their house, so they set up a go bag in both places, just to be safe.

* * * * * *

She's eight months pregnant and her doctor had informed her that she should be ready for labor at any time. Considering the nature of her pregnancy they have also discussed the possibility of c-section, so both her and the babies are safe and sound. Both of them are ok with that as long as everything goes right.

"So back to the office or home?" Can asks after their visit was over.

"Home please, your children have really exhausted me today."

"As you wish my princess. Do you want anything to eat? Can I get you anything guys?" He says as he touches her belly and he gets rewarded with a kick by Yildiz, Sanem presumes.

"I think that's a big yes." She pretends to think about what she wants and says "Pizza. Yes we want pizza."

"Your wish is my command. But I'm making it, it's healthier this way." Can says with a smile. Sanem hugs his arm, leans her head on his shoulder and they walk towards the car.

* * * * * *

"I should really stop eating, I'm huge!!! But this is so good." She says as she devours another piece.

"You never looked more beautiful my life." he kisses her forehead and takes a bite from his piece.

"But I can't see my own toes. That can't be normal!!!" Sanem says and she stands up.

"Well it can, since you are carrying three human being inside you. And I'm sure that in a month your figure will be back to its old shape, if not better." Can pinches her butt as he walks by behind her.

She yelps and laughs "I truly wonder how can you still want me when I look like this. I mean... look at me..." she shows herself with her hands.

"What I see is my wonderful wife, looking ravishing. And I'll never stop wanting you."

The door bell rings which is weird considering that everyone comes from the garden door. They look at each other confused and Sanem goes to open the door since Can is dealing with the dishes. No one was there, she looks around for a package or something but nothing. She walks back in saying "No one was there, maybe they were looking for Mihrib... Polen."

"Sanem???" Polen says shocked.

Can can't really tell who's more surprised. Sanem who saw Polen hugging him, or Polen who didn't know about the pregnancy. His money in on Polen based on the startled look on her eyes.

"I... I didn't know..." she clears her throat "I didn't know you were pregnant." Polen manages to say.

"That's because we didn't want you to know. Well not only you everyone who isn't important to us. We kept it a really well guarded secret." Poison is filling her voice and she doesn't want to feel what she feels. She doesn't want her children to fell that poison.

"My love I'm going to lay down a bit. I'm tired."

"Of course my one and only. Just say my name and I'll be there in no time."

"So... tea? And maybe you can show me this amazing garden of yours" she says almost back to her old self.

He turns to Polen. "I'll makes us some tea to drink, but I want to stay here in case she needs something. You can see the garden by yourself, if out of sudden you love nature so much." Can says as he goes to make the tea with his mind only on Sanem.


	22. It's time

Sanem tried to sleep, to rest her mind but her inner voice was there to remind her again all the things Polen can offer to Can, especially right now, and she can't.

"Her figure isn't ruined like yours. I mean you said it yourself. You can't even see your toes." She says ironic "And he still is his gorgeous self. And she still hasn't give up on him. If she had she wouldn't be here, in YOUR house, talking with YOUR husband in YOUR living room."

"You're right. You are so right. Why would she come all the way here? But she didn't know I'm pregnant, she thought she had a chance to get him back!!!" she says with a low voice, since she was supposed to be sleeping.

"But I'm carrying his children. Not one or two, but three children. I have the upper hand here, not her."

"That's my girl!! Now go out there and show her who the boss around here is!!!"

"I'm glad we are on the same page on this one. I'm going!!" It took her two minutes to get up from her bed and stand, but that's beside the point. She knew that changing clothes wouldn't help her case so she decides to walk in the living room with the confidence of a woman who carries three lives inside her.

* * * * * *

Can all this time was trying to be polite, a good host. He put distance between them when she reached to touch his hand, and tried to keep that distance not only physically. When she tried to learn more about his life and how he's handling the sudden pregnancy he said only the things that were necessary.

"Yeah it was something unexpected for sure but definitely not unwanted. We wanted to have a big family sooner or later so... It's a true blessing. And I wouldn't change it for the entire world." He says firmly.

"But don't you miss your old life? The Can I knew..."

"The Can you and everybody else knew is gone. The new and improved Can is here to stay."

"That sounds like a slogan commercial my life." Sanem says as she walks in. "It's catchy I have to admit." She sits next to Can and she smiles at Polen.

"My one and only, I thought you were sleeping." He kisses her cheek and puts a pillow behind her back for better support. "Aren't you tired?"

"I am, but your daughter thought otherwise. I'm telling you the minute she's out she's your responsibility. He's going to have his hands full Polen when they decide to come. No time for anything else, not even me..." She looks at them with shock.

"They? As in more than one?" The look in her eyes, like she finally realized that this ship has sailed for good.

"Three to be more specific, a boy and two girls. You didn't tell her my love?" Her hand jumps on her belly.

"You ok? What happened?"

"A sharp pain, but I'm fine now. So Polen, what are you doing with your life right now?" She feels another jolt on her lower back.

"Can something is wrong." His hands fly to hold her. "I think my water just broke." Panic in her voice as Can looks at her petrified.

"Baby calm down, we practice this ok? We get the bag go to the car and get to the hospital." He's frantic too but he tries to hide it.

"Yeah but I wasn't in pain when we did all that!!!" she squishes his hand. "Ok it's over, for now." She's breathing all the oxygen she couldn't breathe until now.

"What can I do?" Polen says as she stands up.

"Go to the company, inform my brother, tell him to call everyone." She leaves and he turns to Sanem "Can you get up? Really slow, ok?"

They get to the car and Can runs back to the house to get the bag with the necessities and lock the doors. On his way to his car he meets Mihriban who gives up everything she was doing and joins Sanem at the back of the car. During the ride her screams were getting louder and louder. In the meantime, when she wasn't in pain she was trying to apply the breathing methods her midwife taught her the past few months.

He declines all the calls from her parents, his brother, everyone and they get to the hospital in no time. Their doctor was waiting for them upstairs. A nurse sits Sanem on a wheel chair and he follows them. He stays a little behind leaving Mihriban in the waiting room, where she will expect the others, when he hears her screaming his name and he runs.

"CAAANN!!!" she yells.

"I'm here babe, I'm here." She grabs his hand so tight and she hits him with the other. "Everything happened because of you!!!" she motioning to her belly as she tries to breathe.

"That was your dream! I have fulfilled your dream!" Can says trying to joke about it, but his face says otherwise.

"Can three babies come out at once?" she says with her loud voice.

"Why would we be coming back again and again? You will thank me later."

She wanted to yell at him but she feel one of the children pushing "Can it's coming!!!!"

He never left her side, he was there even when she was kicking him out, even when he felt like he would faint, he never left her alone. She had a normal childbirth. As suspected, Yildiz was the first one to arrive to this world. The moment Can heard her crying he wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from everything evil. She's a blond bundle of joy and she stopped crying the minute the nurse wrapped a blanket around her.

Sanem tried to stand to her elbows to see her but the doctor didn't let her. "You'll see all of them after the pediatricians examine them, for now we have to push the second one out."

She takes Can's hand, he kisses her forehead and whispers to her "You can do this babe, come on." After a minute Ates is born. He's the cutest baby boy Can had ever seen, and not because he was his. His son, he's a father now. The realization strokes him hard. They are parents, their only responsibility now it to protect their kids. He's crying, he can feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Ready for the last one Sanem? She's almost here, but this will be a little more difficult."

"Why? What's wrong?" they ask at the same time.

"She comes in breech position. It's normal, it happens we can do this."

"Just make sure that doth of them are ok doctor. That's all I ask."

"Don't worry Can, she's almost ready."

They hear her cry three minutes later. "Of course the one that almost caused me a stroke looks like you. She's the only brunette!!!" Can says to Sanem and he kisses her. "Is she ok?"

"In perfect shape and health from what I can tell. Pediatricians are with them and you'll see them in a couple of hours if everything is in order." He looks at Sanem "How are you feeling dear?"

"Fine but tired." She says sleepy.

"You can sleep if you want. I'll stitch you and they lead you to your room. Can you can sit down if you like." The doctor said as he gets down to business.

"I love you so damn much baby, you made me the happiest man this earth has ever seen." He kisses her lips and he hears her say "I love you so very much too, but now I need to sleep. Your kids had me exhausted." And she fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
